Impossible To Hate You
by CandyPopper
Summary: A sexually confused Draco isn't happy about the idea of Harry Potter living with him for a whole summer. Harry wishes he could agree. Will their icy relationship change for the better? Or will hate be inevitable?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow HP fans =] Since I have just recently finished the series (I'm a REALLY late Harry Potter reader lol), I have been reading some amazing fanfics on here. After reading quite a few, I think I might be ready to write my own =]**

**Now, be warned. I am no where near being a great writer. Also, I am not sure where this story will go, but I do know it will probably have an unhappy ending... Why? Because it just seems like all romance stories end with a happy ending. I don't know, I just wanna write something a bit different, I guess.**

**Also be warned, I do not usually write smut. But, this idea has been fluttering around inside my head for a while, so I decided I must write it. The smut in here will be pretty graphic, so be warned.**

**This will not be a story where the pairing suddenly falls in love. I want this story to be realistic =P**

**If the characters are OOC, which they probably will be, forgive me. If you have any suggestions, please review and tell me about them. Also, I would love feedback for my very first Harry Potter fanfic.**

**Sorry for the huge Author's Note, I just wanted to get all that out there before you started reading my story. Thank you for taking the time to read this =]**

**Oh! I almost forgot, this story will be portrayed through Draco's POV. I do not plan on switching between him and Harry, since that would be way too difficult for me.**

**Now, that we've gotten that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this first chapter =]**

**------------------**

**Chapter 1. Curiosity**

Really, was it normal to be so horny? No... not horny -how could you even think that, Draco?- just... curious. It's not as if I _wanted _a dildo shoved up my ass-

What would father say if he knew I was thinking such thoughts? Well, he can't know that, so I shouldn't be so uptight. I mean, haven't all men my age been curious about what it would feel like to experience something... gay?

Draco Malfoy, gay? Of course not. That's absurd. I'm just curious. Nothing gay about that, right? Right.

...

Okay, so I've never been turned on when thinking about pussy or breasts. Girls in general have never really turned me on...

But that doesn't mean I'm gay. I bet you're thinking, _Aww, silly Draco's in denial_. Well, you're wrong, because I've never been turned on my dicks either. Or guys, for that matter. And it's not as if I've never fucked a girl- I mean, Draco Malfoy, a virgin at 15? Outrageous.

I guess I was turned on then; Who wouldn't be when something so warm and wet was gripping your cock? Even if I wasn't attracted to girls or pussy or whatever, it's still gonna feel good when you're fucking them.

God, I'm thinking too much. I need to get this over with before my hard-on goes away.

Okay, so I've casted all the silencing charms. Check. I've locked the door. Check. Every other Slytherin is in Hogsmeade right now anyways. Er, check. Yeah, I actually gave up a Hogsmeade visit just to do this. Har har.

Now, this dildo. Since I would never be caught dead buying something of the like, I made one myself. It's black and the same size as my dick- Which of course, isn't very small, but I can handle it. It's rubber and sort of bendable, but mostly firm. Now that you know the characteristics of my dildo, I suppose I should lube it up. Right.

I didn't have any lotion with me, though. It's not as if I was gonna use it anyway. Who wants lotion up their ass? I suppose that any other kind of lube wouldn't be too pleasant, either. Although, I've also been curious about blowjobs. I've had them before- one just yesterday, actually-, but I've never understood how the one giving the blowjob got pleasure from it. When Pansy blows me, she acts as if she's in heaven.

There's probably nothing pleasing about it, actually. She probably only liked it cuz it was _my_ cock. Who wouldn't want to suck Draco Malfoy's cock?

Well, she's also a whore. Whore's get off on sucking dick, right? So I wont enjoy this, but I suppose if I don't want my asshole to be ripped open, I'll have to lube the dildo up. The only option I have is using my saliva. **(1)**

I hesitantly bring the black dildo to my mouth, parting my lips as I get ready to-

Wait. I'm not just gonna shove it in, right? What's the point of lubing it up if it's just gonna dry when I stretch myself?

I shudder at the thought, and my hard-on starts to decrease. Stretching my asshole didn't seem... very fun. But gays had to do that everytime they had sex right? Prepare their partner before they can enter them? How tedious.

I suppose I shouldn't be so sca- er, hesitant. The worse that can happen is deciding I don't like it and stopping, right?

So, I spread my legs (sounds pretty whore-ish, ugh), lift my knees until the soles of my feet are touching the bed, and take in a deep breath. Don't worry Draco; You made sure to be _very _thorough when washing up this morning. Hy-gene isn't an issue at this point.

With my heart thundering in my ears, I reach between my legs and... realize something; This wasn't going to work.

Why didn't I see this coming? With the position I was in, there was no way I was gonna be able to stretch myself correctly. A heavy, exasperated sigh escapes my lips; I had planned everything perfectly... except the part where I actually masturbated with a dildo in my ass. Huh.

Maybe I should just forget about this. It obviously isn't as easy as I thought, and I _really_ need to get off soon before my balls turn blue.

With another frustrated sigh, I put the never-been-used dildo away and start to jerk off.

---------------

"Where were you, Draco-sweetie? I waited for like 45 minutes the Three Broomsticks, but you never showed."

Not half an hour later, I was standing in the common room, hoping to avoid Pansy, but it seemed inevitable.

Damn, why must she be so whiny? She pouted up at me, standing uncomfortably close. If she wasn't such a good fuck, I would've snapped at her. And what the hell? Draco-sweetie?

"Sorry Panse, something came up." I hope she can hear the heavy annoyance in my voice...

"Oh, I understand, Draco-sweetie. What came up?"

Apparently not.

"Oh, uh..."

Thankfully I was spared having to come up with a believable lie.

"Hey, Malfoy!" I turned at the voice, a glare already settling on my face. It was that incompetent Blaise Zabini, one of my rivals. I hated him even more than Potter. Trust me, that's saying something.

"What do you want, Zabini?"

"Me? Nothing. Just wanted to tell you I saw your failure of a father-" I didn't allow him to say any more; I rushed at him, and pinned him to a wall. His head met the wall with a satisfying thump.

"If you _ever_ call my father a failure again, I swear I'll rip your fucking balls off and _jam_ them down your throat. Got that?" And then I spat in his face, which might be a little too much, but _damn _I'm hard and it's all his fault.

...

Now, I bet you're wondering, _What the hell? I thought you hated him; Why would he turn you on?_ And no, not because I secretely love him and just tell myself that I hate him. Honestly.

The thing is, I get hard whenever I'm angry.**(2)** Don't know why, it's just that ever since I was 12, it's just happened. It's like all the anger rushes down to my cock, which doesn't even make sense, but that's what it feels like.

Now that we got that embarrassing fact out of the way...

"You act as if I'm afraid of you, Malfoy," Zabini says. His voice is calm and his smirk is in place, but the fear is evident in his eyes. My smirk mirrors his own.

"It's because you _are_. Now, tell me what you saw my father doing." While I wanted to get away from this dick, I was also curious. Why had my father been in Hogsmeade? Did he-

"I saw him walking torward Dumbledore's office. After all that's happened, you better hope he hasn't done something wrong _again_," His voice was fucking taunting and his smirk widened even more when he evidently caught the glimpse of a scowl I had tried to hide. I let him go (but not before giving him one more rough shove, of course) and stormed out of the common room.

----

My dick was practically screaming at me to touch it, to get rid of all the frustration and anger that had built up inside, but I did not have time for that; I had to go see exactly why my father was here.

My heart raced as I made my way to Dumbledore's office, worrying about what might happening. We couldn't afford another incident; Our reputation has already been dragged through the mud.

You see, being a Death Eater had made my father (along with various other Death Eaters) very hated among most wizard families. It wouldn't have mattered if Voldemort was still alive; At that time, everyone was too afraid to speak out or show disrespect to us Malfoys. But now that Voldemort has been defeated and killed, people have decided that _we're_ the scum now. Bastards.

Ugh, finally; That walk seemed longer than it actually was. At least I was at his office, now, anyway. Now, what was that password? Wasn't it-

But apparently I don't need to know it, since the door suddenly opens. I stumble back, not having expected it.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Malfoy," said a voice I recognized as Dumbledore's. "Please come in; I think you may be interested in what I'm about to propose to your father."

I scowled and proceeded to do as he said. Inside, my father stood in front of the headmaster's desk, looking at me with annoyance. My eyes immediately shifted to Dumbledore's, who didn't look nearly as annoyed at my intrusion.

"Propose?" I questioned once I was standing beside my father, becoming uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Yes, Draco. Dumbledore has just informed me that Harry Potter's guardian's have died."

Wow. That's so... sad, so awful, so unfair...

Actually, I didn't give a damn about that. What does _that_ have to do with my father?

"That's unfortunate," I comment politely, and my father nods his head. My lips twitch; I know he feels as unsympathetic as I do.

"Yes, it is," The headmaster states, but something in his voice tells me that it isn't. **(3)** After a short silence, my father speaks.

"Pardon me, Dumbledore, but have you really called me here just to inform me about this?" There is disbelief and annoyance in his voice, and I don't blame him; He has more important things to do than listen to tragic stories concerning Harry Potter.

"That is not the only reason, Lucius. Because of these unfortunate and sudden turn of events, Harry will not have anywhere to stay for this next summer."

Oh _fucking_ hell no. He can't honestly be proposing-

"I am sure that many people would offer to take him in," My father says quickly, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes, you're right. In fact, someone has already offered to do so..." Dumbledore trailed off, as if he wasn't sure how to phrase his next sentence. "I'm supposing Narcissa hasn't said anything to you about the matter?"

"Narcissa?" My father questioned, as if he had never met my mother. "What matter? She couldn't have possibly offered to-"

"She's been very remorseful lately, which I'm sure you have been too, Lucius. It seems as though she can not bare the thought of her son growing up to be hated because of-"

"Because his father is a former Death Eater?" My father cut in. "I do not think Draco has been treated any different since the fall of the Dark Lord." And then he glanced at me, and apprehension was in his eyes, almost as if he didn't believe his own words.

"Are you so sure, Lucius?" Dumbledore turns to me, and says, "Mr. Malfoy, is your father right about that?"

"Erm..." He wasn't. I can't even get to breakfast without attracting attention. Normally, I'd adore the extra looks... If only they weren't always glares...

"Dumbledore, I am _sorry_, but I will _not_ let Harry Potter live under my roof for any amount of time for any reason," My father seethes, his face becoming red as he seems to finally understand the headmaster's intentions.

"Lucius, I ask you to please consider. I'm sure that you'd want your son to have a nice a future without the weight of his father's mistake hanging over his head." My father's eyes tightened at the word "mistake", and I inwardly glared. What my father did was _not_ a mistake!

"Furthermore, Harry can not just stay anywhere. Because of the fact that he was the one who defeated Voldemort, people, of course, would jump at the chance to have him in the privacy of their home, to get revenge." Dumbledore's face had turned rather grave at this point.

"Sir-"

"I believe that you would not harm Harry, Lucius. While you had been a Death Eater, I believe that you had regreted the decision after some time," The headmaster said, and I almost laughed. Why would father regret it? Getting rid of mudbloods and blood-traitors is what he's wanted to do ever since I've been born and before that- Probably all his life, actually.

I glance at my father, thinking he would be smirking at the idiocy of Dumbledore, and was surprised when he wasn't smirking at all. His face was somber, and in one sure nod, he confirmed what the headmaster had said.

Huh. Maybe it was to not further sully his reputation?

"Lucius, I can assure you, that if you let Harry stay with you for just one summer, without bringing harm to him, your reputation will be redeemed. I will bring it upon myself to make sure the Ministry stops harassing your family. After this summer, I can promise you that the Malfoy name will be restored and honoured once more."

Dumbledore's voice was so sure and confident, I was almost persuaded. One summer can't be too bad-

Of course, this is Harry Potter we're talking about.

While I ponder what life would be like living with The Boy Who Lived And Should've Died, my father and Dumbledore shared a hard, long look. And then, with a resigned sigh, my father said,

"Very well, Dumbledore." And with that, my father turned sharply and headed for the door. I stood there flabbergasted for a moment, before a "Draco, come!" cleared my mind, and I slowly left the room without a backward glance at the headmaster.

Harry Potter was going to live with me, at my house, for one whole summer.

Fuck.

------------------

**Huh. That took a lot longer than I thought. Oh well, at least the first chapter is finished =3**

**I am aware that I've made some grammatical mistakes, particularly in the area of past/present tenses; I've always had problems staying in one tense, so please forgive me and I'll try to improve on that in the next chapter.**

**I am also aware that there are many questions unanswered. I plan on answering them through out the series, to obtain a sense of suspense. I have placed (number)s through out the chapter- this means that these are things I will address here. I ask that you read every author note, as they will probably be important.**

**(1)- I am aware that many people choose their characters to use a lubrication charm. The only reason I will not use magic and go with the "normal" way with this particular matter, is because I think it's much more fun to write him sucking on a dildo and licking his fingers to lube his entrance... =3**

**(2)- I know this must seem weird, but it really isn't **_**that**_** uncommon. You'll understand more once the story progresses.**

**(3)- I feel the need to explain that Dumbledore **_**doesn't**_** wish they were dead, just that I'd think it wouldn't be so unfortunate since his aunt and uncle treated Harry like crap, in Dumbledore's opinion.**

**So that's the first chapter =] I will update depending on the number of reviews, if I get any that is. I would, of course, adore constructive critism since this is my first HP fic. I would love it even more if you reviewed, even if you are anonymous and just write "cool" or "yuck" or something lol. Thanks forn reading =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone =]**

**I was delightfully surprised at the number of Story Alerts that I received, and I'm glad you find this story interesting =] I will try my best to keep your attention =]**

**Thank you to: ****.Lover, Ralaj, WinterStorrm, FaustSecertLover, and koryssa-kory-, who all reviewed =] Please keep the reviews coming, as they inspire me to write =]**

**Now, onto chapter 2 =D**

* * *

"Why did Dumbledore choose _us?_ We're former Death Eaters-"

"No one else knows that you were a Death Eater, son, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut about it."

I rolled my eyes. We were walking back after our confrentation with Dumbledore, and considering the fact that I would not see father until the Christmas holidays, I wasted no time in asking _what the hell_ is going through my headmaster's mind.

"Forgive me, father," I mumble, and he says nothing, so I continue on with my former question. "But really, why-"

"Think about it, Draco. We are the only former Death Eaters that Dumbledore trusts, and the other former Death Eaters will not think to look through _my_ manor for Harry Potter," He states, speaking in a low voice. I can bearly hear him through all this bloody wind...

"We'll be keeping him a secret? And why does Dumbledore trust us? We aren't any different from the other-"

"Oh yes we are" -My father once again cuts me off. He must really enjoy doing that- "And of course we're keeping him secret. If we went around telling everybody, that would ruin the principle of keeping him safe. Remember Draco, many people want to kill him at the moment."

And of course, he doesn't answer the question I most want an answer to. I knew pressing him would just piss him off, but I really wanted to know exactly what the purpose of this was.

"I understand, father. But why-"

"Bloody hell Draco!" He says loudly, and the familar ping of annoyance returned to my stomach as he _once again _denied me the right to finish my sentence. "Because me and your mother care far too much about your future to risk it on avenging a man I didn't even respect!"

He breathes loudly for a moment as I let this sink in.

"You didn't respect Voldemort? That doesn't make any sense."

My father sighed, as if it made _perfect_ sense and I was just an idiot. I scowled at him.

"Draco, when I was young, just a bit older than yourself, my... "friends" and family convinced me that I was to serve Lord Voldemort until the day I died. At the time, I hardly thought tiwce about it, but when I had actually became a Death Eater, I realized I'd made a mistake. Voldemort had the right idea about getting rid of filthy mudbloods and blood-traitors, but he went about it the wrong way. He was brilliant, but his great arrogance led him to his downfall. Do you understand, now, Draco?"

Huh.

I nod, not want him to think I didn't understand.

Dumbledore was still insane, though.

-----------------

"So, did you ever find out why your father was here?"

I internally groan. I had just walked into the common room after my father departed, and Pansy was waiting eagerly for me and my new-found answers. Would I ever get a moment of peace?

"Yeah, tell us _Draco-sweetie_," Zabini's annoying _fucking_ voice sounded. He smirked at me from his position by the fire.

"It's none of your fucking business, Zabini," I retorted, smirking myself as the venom in my words made him falter for a moment. I stride over to my chair, glaring at an idiot of a 2nd year Slytherin. The little snot quickly scrambles out when our eyes meet, and he almost ran across to the other aide of the room. I snorted and took my rightful place. At least the kid kept it warm...

"Yeah Blaise, shut up," Pansy comments, coming over to drape her body across my lap. I want to glare at her for this action; I never gave her _permission_ to touch me.

"But I know you'll tell your beloved girlfriend," She cooed at me, looking up at me with expectant eyes and running a manicured nail down my chest. My eye almost twitched at the word "beloved."

Pfft, in her dreams.

"It's nothing important," I reply cooly. Even if I wasn't supposed to keep the Potter thing secret, there's no way in hell I'd tell anyone anyways, for rather _obvious_ reasons.

I wonder if Potter already knows?

Eh, well I suppose it doesn't really matter. It's not like he has a say in it anyway.

Still pondering the situation, Pansy says something I completely miss. I look down at her and she's smiling somewhat coyly at me, and not wanting to admit I wasn't listening, I lean down and place a light kiss on her forehead. She giggles at this and nuzzles closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

I guess she can be a bit cute at times, I decided. I almost smile as I hug her closer, and -after making sure that Zabini wasn't watching-, I let my head loll onto hers, too tired and too comfortable to want to move.

-----------------

I had the most peculiar dream.

For one thing, Potter was in it. And _no_, it wasn't a _sex_ dream, which is probably what you're all thinking.

Ew.

But yes, Potter was in it, and he was naked. And, he might've been jerking off. Still, that doesn't make it a sex dream since I wasn't even there.

So, he was standing in front of Dumbeldore's desk (mind you, no one else was there), and he was completely naked. He was pale and scrawny, but somehow not repulsive to look at. He had one bony hand wrapped around his abnormally long cock, and when I say 'abnormally', I mean it was _really_ abnormal. It was like a foot and a half long and thin and pink and just weird looking.

That wasn't the strangest part though. While he jerked himself off, his eyes were downcast and he was mumbling some very strange things. He said something like, "Pass me that dildo, k?" and "Don't stretch, I want you tight."

These words may've been humorous... if they weren't voiced in Voldemort's voice. It was down-right creepy.

Right before I awake, he lifts his head up, an his green eyes are so bright they're actually _glowing_. Then, he says in his own smooth voice, "Oh God, Draco, I need-", and then I'm opening my eyes, and he's gone.

The word "you" is ringing in my ears, somehow knowing that that's what he was gonna say.

Damn.

After my original confusion, I take in my surroundings. I'm still in the common room, and Pansy is still asleep in my lap. I make sure to look around the dark empty room, before turning my eyes to her.

Her head is pretty much hanging over the arm of the chair, no longer resting on my shoulder. Her mouth his open and I have the strangest urge to stick my dick in it, which really doesn't make sense since I'm not even hard and frankly, I'm not really messed up enough to actually do that.

"Hey, Pansy," I say, shaking her shoulder lightly. After a second of this, she makes a comical snorting sound and jolts awake. She quickly sits up, and I try to ignore the way her bony arse digs into my groin.

She starts to rub her neck with a look of discomfort and confusion on her face, and then looks at me.

"Draco-sweetie?" She says groggily, and I resist the urge to glare at her for the idiotic nickname.

"C'mon Panse, everyone else is asleep upstairs. Let's go," I state, beginning to lift her off my lap to set her on her feet. She has other ideas though, apparently.

"Wait," She says hastily, throwing her arms around my neck. I pause and she shifts her position to where she's straddling my lap in the chair, her knees pressed to my hips. I lift an unamused eyebrow at her. She knows not get intimate with me; _I'm_ the one that chooses when I want to fuck her. Now is not one of those times.

"C'mon Draco, let's have some fun," She suggests in her annoying voice, rolling her hips againt my mine. My lower stomach clenches in excitement, even though I'm not really wanting this at the moment. I open my mouth to object, to persuade her to leave, to tell her to _get the fuck off, _but she presses a finger to my lips, once again grinding down against me.

I groan low in my throat- Honestly, what am I supposed to do when her warmth feels _way_ too good, and I'm still sexually frustrated because I wasn't allowed any time to jerk off after my father's meeting?

"Sure Panse," I say quickly, grabbing her hips and thrusting up, grinding so _deliciously_ against her heat. She moans loudly, just like a slut, before getting to work on our clothes.

The sex was messy and there was too much sweat, too little breath, too many loud moans, and too much love in her eyes. _Don't look at me that way_, I wanted to say, but I was too busy panting and too busy fucking the life out of her.

The annoyance of Blaise, the anger about Harry Potter living at my house, the frustration of my too-strange dream, and the hate for Pansy's love all bubbled over and forced me to cum quickly and hard inside of Pansy's pussy, the force of it making me grip her hips so tight she released a pained groan.

"Draco... _ow_," She stated after I stopped cumming. My chest heaved with heavy pants as she rubbed her hips to soothe them.

I could tell by her demeanor that she hadn't orgasmed. "Sorry, I..." It was hard to bring myself to say _Sorry I finished so quickly_; It was a major blow to my ego. But she just shrugged, saying, "It's fine Draco-sweetie, I could tell you had a lot of tension built up already. I just wanted to help you out..." Her words ended in a sultry tone, proving that helping me out _wasn't_ the only thing she wanted.

She lent forward and licked my chin, dragging her tongue up to my lips, leaving a wet trail that made me tense up in disgust. She shoved her tongue into my mouth, pressing against my lips so hard that it was uncomfortable. I had never shared such a long and intense kiss with her; They were usually quick and sloppy and our lips had never been sealed together so tightly.

I did not feel any excitement from the kiss; It was disgusting really. While she tried to get a response out of me, she started to move up and down on my limp cock, and I regretted that I hadn't pulled out before.

The sensation of her hot walls gripping my dick and the annoyance at her sluttiness had me aroused again in an instant. She seemed to like the feeling of me growing hard inside of her, for she moaned and finally pulled away from my lips, a string of saliva still connecting us.

The disgust got the better of me. I scowled and actually lifted her off of me, instantly missing the heat. She made a sound of protest that sounded so fucking whorish that I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or puke.

"Draco-sweetie?" She questioned when she was finally standing, looking hurt when I roughly wiped her sticky saliva from my mouth and chin.

"Er, sorry Pansy, but we really should get to bed." I made no further explanation, hurridly pulled my clothes on. She just stood there, looking shocked and confused and still a little lustful. I didn't care; She was the one who wanted me to fuck her anyways. I did that, didn't I?

I started to make my way upstairs to my shared room, when she called, "Draco?"

She sounded so hurt and lost that I actually winced. I realized that my behaviour suggested something I hadn't even said, but I really didn't feel like talking to her about it. If she wanted to think we were over, then that was fine by me. I mean, it's not like I can't find anyone else to be my sexual outlet right?

"I suggest you put some clothes on; You look like an idiot just standing there nude," Were my last words to her before I walked away from the scene, guilt eating away at my conscience and tearing through my dreams when I finally fell asleep that night.

**-------**

I didn't see Pansy at all the next morning.

I walked with Crabbe and Goyle down to the dining hall, slightly panicking on the inside. Why? Pansy had never really meant that much to me, anyways.

The panic and guilt confused me; I should be feeling such emotions about a girl that disgusted me.

_A girl that had tried so hard to make me happy._

A cold chill went through my body at the thought. Goyle asked if I was okay, but I just snapped at him and told him to shut up.

She wasn't there in the dining hall either.

"Where's your girlfriend, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked.

I really don't know what happened after that. One moment, he was beside me, asking a simple question. The next, he was on the floor at my feet while my wand pointed dangerously at his chest.

"Parkinson is _not_ my girlfriend," I remember snarling, and then I was pulled back and my wand had been pulled right out of my hand.

"Merlin, Malfoy, is that the way you treat your friends?"

It was that stupidly Weasly talking, his freckled face contorted with disbelief and disgust. Granger was standing beside him, integorrating Goyle, who was now on his knees beside Crabbe, trying to wake him up. Apparently the Potter Gang had been right behind us when we had entered the hall.

Potter stood behind me, holding me back with my wand gripped in his hand.

"Gimme back my wand, Potter," I spat, turning my head to glare at him.

"Why should I?" He replied, tightening his grip when I struggled.

"Just _what_ is going on here?" Snape barked when he had reached us, looking menacingly at Potter as he made him release me. I quickly turned around so that the idiot-Potter could feel the full effects of my glare. Snape snatched my wand away from him and returned it to me.

"He attacked his friend!" Harry yelled, looking incredulous.

Before Snape could reply, I grounded out, "Do you _really_ have to be the hero every single time, Potter? Just cuz you _think_ you're doing justice, you're actually just being a pest. Merlin, I can't believe I'm gonna have to share a house with you for a whole Summer."

Potter opened his mouth and then promptly shut it, looking lost.

"... What?"

---------

**Hehe, guess Dumbledore really hadn't told Harry about the arrangement yet. Well, he knows now lol =P**

**Sorry it took so long to get this up =/ I had 3 friggin tests on Wednesday, and I've been really stressed out about them so I haven't been writing so much. Stupid school _**

**Oh, there's some things I want to note. Yes, the dream Draco had was pretty strange. I was also thinking "wtf" while writing it lol.**

**I was originally gonna get rid of Pansy and have Draco hate her, but I decided not to do that. For one, I really don't think Draco is that cold. They've been "together" for a while now, so it wouldn't make sense if Draco didn't regret dumping her so coldly. I'll probably have them becoming friends in the next chapter or two.**

**I really hope the sex between Pansy and Draco wasn't too hard to read. I didn't put any detail into it because I'm sure most of you are here to read malexmale lol. Don't worry, my usual smut is much more graphix ;D**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's all over the place, but please forgive me for this too. I'll work really hard on the next chapter, promise P:**

**Please review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before moving onto the next chapter, I want you guys to know that I have lost interest in Harry Potter. I still enjoy the series, of course, but I've got a new fixation P:**

**Still, I don't think it's fair to you guys if I just stop it here. I will try to finish this story, and I can only hope that it's still readable by the end, lol. If I've made any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them =]**

**Now, onto the third chapter =]**

My dislike for Dumbledore has somehow grown stronger. Why the hell didn't he tell Potter himself about this? He could've just told him, "You'll be staying at the Malfoy Manor for the summer, Harry, or as I like to call you, my favorite student."

Or something like that.

"Malfoy."

Damn Potter's voice is annoying, especially when I'm trying to ignore him.

"I _thought_ I had told you not to talk to me, _Potter_." It was his fault, after all, that I'm serving detention with him in the library.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you actually tried to organize the books! You're just shuffling the same two over and over!"

"... What's your point?"

"No talking!" Came Madam Pince's shrilly voice from a few shelves away. Her voice is even more annoying that Potter's.

I continue to switch the two books I'm "organizing" (I've got to at least _look_ busy) and for a moment it's quiet and peaceful. It doesn't really matter if the silence is uncomfortable and _fucking_ tense. Not at all.

Unfortunately, the silence doesn't last.

"Don't go ballistic over this, okay?" My head snaps to the side, so quick that I swear I get whiplash. Ouch.

I blink and there's Potter, crouching down beside me, not even two feet away and thus eliminating twelve feet of space previously between us.

"What the hell?" I whisper loudly, leaning away from him and looking at him in distaste. Why the hell did he come over here? And isn't he a bit too close?

Potter looks exasperated.

"Listen, I just need to talk to you _without_ Pince biting my head off, okay?"

I roll my eyes and then look at him, making eye-contact. For some reason, the dream from last night comes to mind and something in my stomach stirs. I look away quickly.

'Well _that_ was uncomfortable,' I whisper to myself, deciding that eye-contact really wasn't needed.

Potter does not seem to notice my discomfort.

"Why do I have to stay with... you Malfoys over the summer?" He asks, sounding childish, but I focus more on the way he said my family's name.

"'You Malfoys?'" My tone is incredulous and Potter raises an eyebrow. I don't like the reaction so I suddenly lunge forward and grab the front of his robes, dragging him forward until I can only see his eyes. He yelps at this and tries to pull away, but I tighten my grip.

"Tell me _Potter_, what exactly is wrong with us Malfoys?" It's a rhetorical question, but he looks like he's about to reply anyways. Fortunately for him, Pince chooses that moment to come check on our progress.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Startled, I loosen my grip and Potter pushes away from me, landing on his arse and glaring at me. It looked quite comical, really.

Pince lectures me for a moment about keeping my hands to myself and that violence in not welcome in a library and other shit like that. I don't really listen, anyways.

**A/N: And... this is as far as I've managed to get. I stopped writing this over a week ago, and then I just realized how long it's been since I updated. I'm sorry guys, but I can't finish this story. I still love Harry Potter, but I'm just not into it anymore. Any of you are welcome to use the plot line or even pick up the story.**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone; Sorry for doing this =[**

**Oh, and I just realized what I wrote at the top before I started this chapter. Please know that I have tried to keep writing, but I have lost all inspiration.**

**I really do appreciate all of your comments and reviews and I'm sorry once again.**


End file.
